Primson Gown/Gallery
Since primson is starting to get loads of pictures, im making a gallery page for her! (yay!) Please note that some of these pictures are not created by me. Special thanks to: #Luna #Bleck #Heavymetal #Silver Pictures featuring Primson Gown Pony version PG asking rarity if she knows double s.jpg|Y-you know Saphire Shores?! (to Rarity) Primson gown why does it have to be me.jpg|"Why does it have to be me?!?!" Primson Gown Posing.jpg|Posing for a picture Primson Gown modeling.png|"Modeling and Fashion are a designer's best friend" -Primson Gown I have to leave Prim and Lunar.jpg|Primson telling Lunar that she has to leave Canterlot. Primson model pose.png|"Pose! Pose! Pose! Pose!" -Photo Finish Primson Gown Makeover.png|"Let's do makeovers!" (in singsongy voice) -Rarity What my cutie mark is telling me.png|Primson on the last panel (from right to left). Since her cutie mark is undefined, she is shown with out one. My mane six.png|my mane six :3 Requested.png|the mane six in ponyville Primson as a model in canterlot.PNG|A different version of Primson Gown using a pony creator on facebook Primson and spike hug.png|Spike hugging Primson :3 A Primson and Diamond.png|Diamond vs Primson! (made by the awesome Bleck11) Too many carbs.jpg|Don't try to give candy to Primson... She'll scold you on how important weight is to models. Diamond VS Primson.png|When Diamond ecounters Primson in Ponyville Primson Gown modeling.png|"Modeling and fashion are a designers best friend!" Primson gown unicorn necklace.png|Primson's unicorn necklace. Primson as a unicorn.jpg|"And why should I care?" -Primson (as a unicorn!) Primson face shot.png|Close up of primson. Made by Bleck11 Give that ticket to me!.jpg|"GIVE THAT TICKET TO ME!" primson as a ballerina.jpg|Primson on Nightmare Night Primson Reading a book.png|"Ugh, could you not? I have reading here!" primson at rarity's fashion model show.jpg|Primson at Rarity's fashion show Crystal PG earth.png|Primson Gown's Earth pony crystal version Crystal PG Unicorn.png|Primson Gown's unicorn crystal pony version A Comic Princess Lily and Primson.png|'Pinkie Pie': Hey Primson! Who is your new friend? Primson: This is Lily she is a princess from the Ixhelca Empire. I am showing her how things are around here. Darling, this is Pinkie Pie! Princess Lily: Oh ok, hey Pie! Is she always acting that strange? (Created by: Bleck) Crystal Primrose Gown Unicorn copy.png|Re-drawn primson gown crystal pony version (Created by: Luna) Crystal Primrose Gown Finished.png|re-drawn crystal pony version of primson gown (Created by: Luna) A Primson, Lori and Diamond.png|Lori scaring Diamond. Primson is there to show off her sister's ability. (Created by: Bleck) Primson with microphone.jpg|Midnight isn't the only pony who loves to sing! A Primson and Lori.png|'Lori':Gimmie a hoof sis! Primson: You got it! Pony OCs Collage Pandy 2.jpg|Primson and her rival Diamond Ring Pony OCs Collage Pandy 1.jpg|Primson with some of my favorite ocs that I currently own Shhh Primson copy.png|"Shh. Primson. I said I have undying love for you." ~Forte Goldenrod Made by: Luna Aniju and Prim.png|Aniju and Primson Created by: Aniju Gift for Friendship Day Primson gown reference sheet.png|Primson Gown Reference Sheet Created by: Pandora Fashion pase elena and primson.jpg|Elena Flare and Primson modeling for Photo Finish. EqG Version Primson gown equestria girls form.PNG|Primson Gown in her human form Primson and co equestria girls style.png|The mane six in EqG form. Primson in eg outfit egyptian queen.png|An outfit Primson modeled for Brushy Paints. Created by Heavymetal New human primson version.JPG|Primson's second look Primson Gown Equestria Girls.png|Primson's official human look by Luna Primson Gown And Group Equestria Girls.png|New version of Primson Gown and the Mane Six Created by: Luna Miscellaneous Primson Gown Badge Fixed.png|PG badge Dp by silverromance-d73150d.png|PG fan button (Created by: Silver) Category:Character gallery pages Category:PandoraStar411